


С копыт на голову

by PrettyPenny, risowator



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, M/M, Were-Creatures, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джареду исполняется 21 год, и его человеческие друзья подбивают его отметить это дело, или обдолбанный лось-оборотень Джаред и помощник шерифа Эклз</p>
            </blockquote>





	С копыт на голову

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Head Over Hooves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227652) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



> В тексте присутствуют узлы, которых нет в природе, но обходится без проникновений))  
> Вычитка - Bianca Neve ♥  
> Лосяш - risowator

_Остерегайся яблок, Джаред,_ — звучал голос матери у него в голове. Заученное наставление пыталось пробиться сквозь путаные мысли Джареда. 

— Ого, осторожней, здоровяк.

Этот раскатистый голос определенно не принадлежал его матери. Джаред прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть обладателя голоса, и увидел две мужские фигуры, похожие друг на дружку, как близнецы. Высокие, одетые в форму мужские фигуры.

Хммм. А может, они и не были близнецами. Может, у него просто двоилось в глазах. Но черт, видение было потрясающе сексуальным.

Джаред икнул. 

«Похоже на яблоки», — подумал он, затем мир вокруг потемнел, и Джаред отрубился.

— Да ладно, Джаред, ты просто обязан, — сообщил Чад, закидывая руку ему на плечи.

— Чад прав… — начала Женевьев.

— На удивление, — перебил Джаред. Чад хмыкнул и еще сильнее сжал объятье.

— Туше, — согласилась Жен. — Это первый и последний раз, когда ты слышишь от меня эти слова.

— Двадцать один год исполняется всего раз в жизни, — добавил Алдис. 

— Видишь! — воскликнул Чад. — А завтра можешь возвращаться к своему отстойному существованию. 

— Рожа у тебя отстойная, — возмутился Джаред, на что даже Жен разочарованно фыркнула.

Предательница.

— Значит, решено, сегодня мы ведем юного падавана пить, — объявил Рози, появляясь из ниоткуда с курткой Джареда в руках.

— И, может быть, мы даже сможем найти ему пару на ночь, — сказала Жен, дьявольски сверкая глазами.

— Жен, — жалобно проскулил Джаред, но позволил ей и Рози упаковать себя в свою же куртку и толкнуть в сторону двери.

Винчестер-Виллидж был сонным студенческим городком на севере штата Нью-Йорк, прямо у границы с Канадой. Идиллическое место как для любителей природы, так и для студентов, предпочитающих спокойную атмосферу небольшого Гуманитарного института.

А еще идеальное место для убежища маленькой семьи лосей-оборотней, также известных как клан Падалеки.

Согласно семейному преданию, Джаредов прапрадедушка Джим попал сюда, убегая от разъяренной канадской конной полиции, застряв в лосиной форме. Джим, как и большинство лосей, был одиночкой, но ему повезло. Его, обессиленного и израненного, нашла и выходила добрая женщина по имени Саманта.

В результате эта женщина стала Джаредовой прапрабабушкой, и спустя все эти годы семья Падалеки стала неотъемлемой — пускай и скрытной — частью общества.

Джаред учился на третьем курсе, был довольно популярен, у него были хорошие друзья, но он всегда с осторожностью относился к семейному секрету. Другими словами, Джареду приходилось отказываться от вещей, которыми обычно занимаются люди в его возрасте: от тусовок и случайного секса. 

Но сегодня ему исполнялся двадцать один год, а местные очень любили свои традиции, так что Джаред поддался уговорам, лишь бы не слушать нытья друзей. 

Ладно, может быть, он самую капельку был одинок. Возможно, чуть-чуть алкоголя поможет расслабиться и немного развлечься, не беспокоясь при этом о своих причиндалах. 

Они завалились к Кейну — в местный бар, запрятанный в такой глуши, что толпа студентов, смешавшись с ворчливыми городскими стариками, могла вести себя как заблагорассудится, никого не беспокоя. 

Алдис помахал стоящему за барной стойкой Кейну и потащил их к отгороженному столику, примостившемуся в углу у бара. Крохотная Жен умудрялась подталкивать Джареда, пока не прижала к стенке.

— Теперь ты не сможешь улизнуть! — со смехом сообщила она. Джареду стало интересно, а не начали ли его друзья отмечать еще до того, как покинули общагу. 

Парни сходили к бару и вернулись с двумя подносами выпивки и большой миской нечищеного арахиса. Джаред старался не палиться и не жевать орехи вместе со скорлупой, но его внутренний зверь нуждался в клетчатке, так что он счастливо захрумкал, игнорируя недоуменный взгляд Женевьев. 

Рози расставил перед каждым рюмки, последнюю театральным жестом он вручил Джареду. По большому счету это была первая в жизни Джареда выпивка: его семья старалась избегать внимания и не нарушала законы. Никакие.

— До дна! — произнес Рози, и все сидящие за столом опрокинули в себя рюмки.

Джаред скривился и чуть было не выплюнул горькую жидкость в сидящего напротив истерично ржущего Чада.

— Отвратительно! — буркнул он.

Жен практически сползла к нему на колени, пока тряслась от смеха.

— Не фанат лакрицы, а? — заржал Рози и передал другую рюмку с прозрачной янтарной жидкостью.

— Что это? — поинтересовался Джаред с подозрением, его лицо уже горело от первого шота. Похоже, надираться не так весело, как ему казалось. 

— Это послаще, тебе понравится, — заверил Рози, и Жен буквально взяла руку Джареда и всунула в нее рюмку.

Перед тем как выпить, Джаред понюхал содержимое.

«Хмм, пахнет яблоками», — подумал он, и что-то завозилось на краю сознания, предупреждая.

Тем не менее Джаред опрокинул рюмку.

И Рози оказался прав, ему понравилось!

Понравилось так сильно, что он прикончил еще одиннадцать шотов.

К сожалению, внутренний зверь Джареда разделил страсть к напитку и сейчас чесал рога о его черепную коробку, пытаясь выбраться наружу. 

— Мне надо идти! — в панике произнес Джаред.

Оттолкнув Женевьев с дороги, он выскочил из-за стола. Он давно не терял контроль, с тех пор как был ребенком и учился обращаться. Если кто-нибудь его увидит, то вся семья окажется под ударом!

— Не стой против ветра, — заплетающимся языком напутствовал Чад.

Джаред болезненно застонал и бросился к выходу, не слушая обеспокоенные окрики друзей.

Едва он достиг края леса, как лось вырвался наружу.

Джаред находился в странном пограничном состоянии, какое обычно бывало в моменты превращения из человека в зверя. Когда ломаются и удлиняются кости, кожа покрывается мехом, а из челки начинают расти рога. Процесс не был болезненным сам по себе, скорее, просто в какой-то момент времени становилось до странного тихо.

В этот раз его уединение было нарушено отдаленными голосами. К громовому голосу присоединился еще один, повыше. Джаред слышал их, но не мог пошевелить ни единым мускулом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поднять веки и посмотреть, кто о нем говорит.

— Как он туда забрался?

— Понятия не имею. Ему там, наверное, неудобно.

Раздался подозрительный звук. Джаред чувствовал, что что-то происходит, но пребывал в глубокой апатии и оставался неподвижным. 

— Еще немного, и он… берегись!

Джаред понял, что падает, земля жестко врезалась в его меховой бок. Завтра будет ужасно болеть.

— Черт, как думаешь, что с ним случилось?

— Не знаю. На ферму Митча забредали дикие животные. Они наедались подкисших яблок с его яблони, а потом шатались по двору, как пьяный Крис.

— Не припомню, чтобы я видел пьяного лося.

— Я тоже, зато будет что вспомнить, да?

Джаред хотел было возразить, что он не настолько пьян — но он лежал в грязи в теле лося, неспособный открыть глаза, а это о чем-то да говорило. 

— Дадим ему отоспаться или вызовем службу надзора за дикими животными?

— Не, пусть спит. Я останусь и прослежу, чтобы он ничего не учудил.

— Уверен? Он довольно здоровый.

— Уверен. Буду держать ружье с транквилизатором наготове. А ты езжай домой к Менди и поцелуй ее за меня.

— Хватит соблазнять мою жену, Эклз.

— Уже успел в старшей школе, Коэн.

Джаред громко захрапел. Гребаные яблоки.

— Срань господня!

Джаред гортанно застонал — теперь он чувствовал каждую мышцу своего тела — и замер, поняв, что стон вылетел из его очень даже человеческого рта. 

— Срань господня! — повторили рядом, и Джаред вдруг четко осознал, что влип.

— Привет? — произнес Джаред.

Пытаясь быть дружелюбным, он посмотрел на незнакомца и слегка помахал рукой. 

Заря только занималась, и было еще слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть, кто это рядом с ним: видны были только очертания фигуры.

— Джаред Падалеки?

Вот дерьмо.

Мужчина подошел ближе, и Джаред с замиранием сердца узнал в нем Дженсена Эклза, лучшего друга своего брата времен старшей школы и главного героя Джаредовых мокрых снов из серии «эй, кажется, я гей».

Хотя, судя по хорошо подогнанной униформе полицейского управления, теперь он был помощник шерифа Эклз.

Дженсен прижимал к груди ружье с дротиками, но больше не целился в Джареда, что можно было посчитать хорошим знаком. На его невероятно симпатичном лице застыло потрясение и недоверие.

— Привет, Дженсен. Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь.

— Ты — лось, — выдал Дженсен.

— Или ты просто напился, и это плод твоего горячечного воображения, — предложил Джаред.

Попытка не пытка.

— Пьян здесь не я, мистер Я-застрял-на-дереве.

— Да, не самый мой удачный момент.

Джаред знал, что он должен быть напуган до чертиков. За одну ночь он умудрился слить секрет, который хранили три предыдущих поколения. Однако его голова трещала, словно повстречавшись с наковальней, а в задницу впивались ветки.

В очень голую задницу. Черт.

Он вскинул руки, пытаясь прикрыться до того, как Дженсен что-нибудь увидит, но, скорее всего, тщетно.

Выражение лица Дженсена стало серьезным и деловым. Джаред нервно сглотнул.

— Джаред, ты должен объяснить, что здесь, черт возьми, произошло. И не ври, потому что я уверен в том, что видел. 

Мысли Джареда пустились вскачь, пытаясь сочинить наиболее правдоподобную историю, но под взглядом Дженсена он понял: все, что ему остается, это сказать правду. Сделав глубокий вдох, он поведал Дженсену всю подноготную о семье лосей-оборотней Падалеки.

Дженсен слушал внимательно, за что Джаред был ему благодарен. Не каждый день приходится сидеть голышом в грязи и рассказывать парню, по которому подростком сходил с ума, что вся твоя семья превращается в диких животных, у которых, кажется, аллергия на яблочный шнапс. 

Выслушав, Дженсен тяжело сглотнул и задал первый вопрос, который предсказуемо касался брата Джареда:

— Значит, Джефф тоже лось-оборотень? Был им все это время и ничего мне не сказал?

— Никто не знает, Дженсен. Так безопасней для нас.

Дженсен задумчиво на него посмотрел, но промолчал.

Тут Джареду стало совсем неудобно, он попробовал встать, пытаясь сохранить хоть какую-то благопристойность. Тепло, дарованное алкоголем и меховой шкурой, покидало его тело, и он начал замерзать. 

Это побудило Дженсена к действию: бросившись к своей машине и достав из багажника одеяло, он протянул его Джареду. Тот благодарно принял одеяло и закутался.

— И что теперь? — спросил Дженсен.

— Честно говоря, не знаю. Мне не хочется возвращаться в общагу, потому что я еще не готов к разговору с друзьям. А если я пойду к родителям, они тут же узнают, что что-то произошло. — Джаред несмело улыбнулся. — Мама шестым чувством угадывает, когда я попадаю в неприятности.

Дженсен прочистил горло, его щеки слегка покраснели, и если бы Джаред не знал наверняка, что такое невозможно, он бы решил, что тот смущен.

— Что ж, ты можешь пересидеть у меня. Принять душ и как следует отоспаться. Тебе грозит то еще похмелье.

Мягко говоря, Джаред был удивлен, но Дженсен казался искренним и пока не убегал от него с криками. Это обнадеживало. 

— Разве тебе не нужно работать?

Дженсен пожал плечами и улыбнулся:

— Моя смена закончилась пару часов назад, но я решил остаться и убедиться, что лось не создаст проблем. — Он покраснел еще сильнее, когда понял, что сказал. — В смысле, ты. Лось. Ты тот лось.

Джаред рассмеялся, потому что наконец-то кто-то знал о нем. Он чувствовал себя свободным, но в то же время это было жутко. И Дженсен Эклз, милейшее из всех когда-либо существовавших созданий, предложил поехать к нему домой, буквально воплощая эротические сны Джареда в реальность. Джаред и хотел бы волноваться, но очередной виток яблочного алкоголя в крови придал ему спокойствия.

— Да, я тот лось.

Душ у Дженсена был потрясающий: мощные горячие струи с легкостью справились с листьями, прилипшими к заднице. Джаред обернул вокруг талии полотенце и вышел в коридор, чтобы попросить у Дженсена треники.

Чего он не ожидал, так это что Дженсен будет пялиться на контуры его скрытого под полотенцем члена.

О. О-о-о.

— Знаю, это несколько неловко, — произнес Джаред, чувствуя, как начинает гореть шея.

— Неловко? — переспросил Дженсен, переводя взгляд с члена Джареда на его лицо.

— Ну да, — сказал Джаред, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пытаясь скрыть дискомфорт. — Когда я в теле лося, мой член длиной все шестнадцать дюймов, а когда я человек — скукоживается до двенадцати. Очень неловко, знаю.

Дженсен издал какой-то странный придушенный звук, который показался Джареду смущенным и в то же время сексуальным, и покраснел. Он уже снял форменную рубашку, и сейчас на нем была только обтягивающая белая майка. Джаред видел, как краска покрывает его шею и ныряет под вырез майки.

— Можно мне посмотреть? Ммм… чисто научный интерес.

— Научный.

— Да, _научный_.

— О, — глупо сказал Джаред, а потом осознал, что Дженсен Эклз просит показать ему член.

Полотенце тут же с головокружительной скоростью полетело на пол.

Дженсен снова издал этот звук, и еще раз: теперь он звучал намного ниже и напоминал рык. Он смотрел на Джареда из-под ресниц, и черт, Джареду тоже нужно разучить этот прием. 

— Тебе определенно не из-за чего комплексовать.

Мягкая волна тепла пробежалась по телу Джареда и устремилась к члену, который, на свою беду, решил поприветствовать Дженсена.

Уже через две секунды Джаред оказался прижатым голой задницей к стенке коридора, а полностью одетый Дженсен истязал его язык своим. У Джареда голова шла кругом от желания, смущения и остаточного действия тринадцати шотов, но он целиком и полностью поддерживал начинания Дженсена. 

— Это так неправильно, — выдохнул Дженсен, продолжая кусать-целовать шею Джареда. — Ты младший братишка Джеффа, и, скорей всего, все еще пьян, и ты чертов лось, в смысле, в самом деле, что я творю?

— Очень надеюсь, что ты собираешься помочь мне наконец-то потрахаться. У меня отвалится член, если в ближайшее время ничего не произойдет, — с готовностью ответил Джаред, прижимаясь пахом для усиления эффекта.

Дженсен обнажил зубы, и Джаред задумался, кто из них двоих на самом деле дикий зверь. 

— Твой чертов член…

— …умирает от одиночества, так что давай! 

Джаред понятия не имел, как они умудрились добраться до спальни Дженсена, ни обо что не споткнувшись и не убившись. Но едва он успел об этом подумать, как Дженсен толкнул его на кровать и с ловкостью стриптизерши на мальчишнике содрал с себя одежду.

Так, об этом они поговорят позже.

Раздвинув бедра Джареда, Дженсен устроился у него между ног, глядя на его член, как на Святой Грааль. Дженсен облизал свои шикарные розовые губы раз, другой, и Джаред заскулил от одного только вида. По головке его члена заструилось огромное количество смазки, но не успел Джаред заныть еще раз, как Дженсен начал слизывать влагу горячим языком.

— О боже! — воскликнул Джаред — вполне ожидаемая реакция человека, у которого первый раз взяли в рот.

— Я знал, что ты большой мальчик, но никогда не предполагал, что настолько, — радостно произнес Дженсен. Джаред даже отвлекся: неужели Дженсен думал о нем, когда Джаред был еще нескладным подростком, только что пережившим скачок роста? Дженсен вернул его к реальности, заглотив член так глубоко, как смог — примерно половину, — так что головка уперлась в заднюю стенку его горла.

Дженсен подождал с минуту, его глотка сокращалась вокруг головки Джареда… и основание члена начало надуваться. Дженсен отпрянул, уставившись на утолщение — как раз там, где он сжимал часть члена, не помещающуюся в рот. 

— Он что, опухает? Ты в порядке?

Джаред зажмурил глаза. Черт, он забыл про свой узел.

— Да, все в порядке. Просто мы канадцы.

Дженсен издал очередной радостный звук и принялся сосать с таким рвением, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Но когда Джаред уже готов был кончить, он внезапно отпрянул и, перегнувшись через Джареда, потянулся к тумбочке. А потом устроился на бедрах Джареда и критически уставился на его член — который подрос еще на дюйм, гордо отметил Джаред, — и перевел взгляд на маленький квадратик презерватива. 

— Не думаю, что он тебе подойдет, — наконец сказал Дженсен. Еще ни разу Джаред не видел его с таким грустным выражением лица. 

Джаред прочистил горло и, густо покраснев, признался: 

— Ну, я девственник, так что…

Теперь, кажется, подрос уже член Дженсена, но тот все равно покачал головой.

— А я нет, и я ни за что не подвергну тебя риску.

Слова разлились по телу приятным теплом, хотя и жалко было, что в итоге не получится засунуть в Дженсена свой член.

Должно быть, Дженсен заметил смену эмоций. Он прильнул к Джареду, пока между ними не остались едва ли доли дюйма, и, почти касаясь губами, произнес:

— Только сегодня. Не думай, что я не захочу эту штуку внутрь, как только сдам анализы или найду подходящие презервативы.

Дженсен скользнул вниз и снова взял член Джареда в свой теплый рот. Джаред готов был поклясться, что этот день рожденья — самый лучший в его жизни.

Боже, спасибо тебе за яблоки.

[ ](https://36.media.tumblr.com/2bf4d7192a80b8991f5f09b4059dae37/tumblr_nk0uy53AWG1qekw9vo1_1280.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Еще один рейтинговый арт можно найти здесь)  
> http://risowator.tumblr.com/image/115292113357


End file.
